Horns subsequently connected onto the caseband have often been proposed. Where the caseband is round, this method of proceeding greatly facilitates the manufacture of the case as much for the machining as for the termination thereof since the caseband may be machined on a lathe without such machining being hindered by horns which would form an integral part of the caseband.
Such an arrangement is described for instance in the document CH-A-321 188 in which the caseband- bezel exhibits a circular groove in which is engaged at least a part of each horn, means being provided in order to maintain such part engaged within said groove and to assure thus the securing of the horn to the case. This method, however, necessitates a relatively complicated machining of the horns, initially for the part which is engaged in the groove and thereafter for the part of the horn which is visible and curved which receives the bracelet.
Another arrangement appears from reading the document CHA-368 427 in which the horn penetrates into a housing provided in the caseband and is maintained there by means of a fastening pin. The horn exhibited by this document is massive and necessitates likewise a long and complicated machining since one of its ends--that which is introduced into the caseband--is cylindrical and the other of its ends--that which serves for attaching the bracelet--is a parallelepipedon.